wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Kaori
Kaori is a member of the Tandeki Group in the Wonderland series. She seems to have a connection with Etsuko Asato. Appearance and Personality Appearance Kaori has long black hair tied into two pigtails by black skull ribbons. She dresses in gothic lolita fashion with puffy short black dress, dress collar around her neck, and black heeled boots. She carries around a black parasol and sometimes wears black sunglasses. On her back just below her neck, she has the kanji for "death" tattooed on the skin. Personality Kaori is always smiling and acting childlike. But she is actually a cold-blooded killer as her nature reveals. She shows an undying loyalty to Etsuko and even calls her "mama". Kaori really enjoys killing people. Sometimes she likes to toy with people because she bored from not killing people. When she kills people, a black flower marking will appear on their wrists. Back Story Kaori first met Etsuko out in the woods of Tsushima Island after a typhoon in 1991. She was in the form of a five-year-old who couldn't walk, talk, or care for herself. Etsuko found the girl lying next to a man's dead body. She took pity on the girl and convinced her to leave the body behind and come with her. The child cuddled in the doctor's arms on the boat ride back to the main island. She wouldn't let other doctors take care of her at the hospital. Only Etsuko could examine her properly. After six weeks in the hospital, the doctor ended up taking her home with her. Only after bathing her and seeing the Kanji for "death" on the just under the child's neck on her back, Etsuko went to Kitano with the pictures and questions. He gave her a book about the apocalypse for research. Once Etsuko read it from cover to cover, she learned about the child's true nature. The doctor gave her the name of "Kaori" and taught her how to take care of herself and the elements of her true nature. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland It has been revealed that it was Kaori who was making members of the Blue Squares kill themselves. When she first arrives in Ikebukuro, she kills a salaryman when she bumps into him. Etsuko greets her at Rampo Biotech. In "Wedding", Kaori sends Aoba videos of herself posing over the dead bodies of his fledglings and invites him out to meet her at their old hideout. She confesses everything to him and tells them that the Blue Squares had to die because they of their ties to Chirin. Kaori taunts Aoba about killing the Orihara twins, prompting him to attack her. She escapes and makes three adult thugs beat up Aoba to put the final plan of cutting Mikado's ties with the Blue Squares into motion. When Aoba gets out of the hospital, Kaori starts taunting him about the deaths of his gang. She even goes as far as to send a picture of Gin in his casket with edited-in flames with the caption saying, "Help me, I'm in hell!" Etsuko tells her to stop taunting Aoba, but Kaori complains that she is bored. Her "mother" decides to show her interesting. Wonderland Chaos Etsuko shows Kaori the miniature tree of life threads as a way to combat her boredom. She even gives her the scissors to cut the threads to kill people. This gives Kaori an idea. She begs Etsuko to let her act on it and the doctor lets her do so. Kaori then kidnaps Aoba and traps him in her dream world in the form of a game show called Midnight Wheel of Misfortune. She proceeds to torture him through painful humiliating games. She even goes as far as to make him see the suicides of his gang again. When he starts to get cocky, Kaori pulls the final game and makes him choose between Kururi and Mairu to spare. When Aoba chooses Kururi, she cuts Mairu's life thread from the very beginning, erasing her from existence. Kaori later calls up Aoba, taunting him about what she did. In "Thursday", Kaori meets up with Hikari/Hisan and briefly talk. She brags about killing the Blue Squares and Mairu. Hisan asks her when she's going to kill Izaya again, but she responds that it's a secret. Her demon acquaintance reveals that she and the other demons have a betting pool on how the information broker is going to die this time. Kaori bets on "surprise" for Izaya. She Hisan both watch the fourth Gate to the Apocalypse being opened. Kaori says that it's beautiful and that real fun begins. In "Chikako", Kaori is spying on Chikako and says that she knows too much. Kaori later meets up with her friends, Azazeal and Kai, after they try to sneak up on her. She reveals that she has tweaked the game to make it more interesting. Kaori spots Toshiko Isobe across the street and calls her by name. In "Exposed", she watches Kitano's video, enjoying the outcome unfolding. Azazeal asks her if she's the one behind the and to that she just says, "maybe". He warns her that demons are coming to kill the tadpoles out of spite. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Etsuko Asato Main Article: Etsuko Asato Etsuko is Kaori's adoptive mother. The doctor raised her like a daughter ever since she found her out in the woods. Etsuko taught her development skills, how to kill, and her true nature. Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba Kuronuma Kaori seems to enjoy tormenting Aoba. She killed the Blue Squares by making them commit suicide and has Aoba constantly attacked because he has no protection now. To make things worse, she keeps threatening to bring harm to the Orihara twins. Kaori acts on her threat when she erases Mairu after forcing Aoba to play along in her game show. Hikari Main Article: Hikari Hikari and Kaori seem to get along very well. Kaori even placed a bet on how Izaya would die this time. Azazeal Main Article: Azazeal Kaori and Azazeal have a close relationship together. Kai Main Article: Kai Kai and Kaori also have a close relationship with each other. Trivia * Kaori is inspired by Nui Harime from the anime Kill La Kill. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tandeki Group Category:Non-Human Category:Antagonists